Catch the Cast
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: After the big bust happened Tammy decided to try again but this time most of the cast has wizened up to her little ploy. Can she manage to keep the cast under control while running a show where everything seems to go wrong? Read and find out also you can help by sending in questions. Rules and Cast members within.
1. Cast and Rules

**CAST for Catch the Cast aka Ask the Cast;**

Antoine Depardieu/D'Coolette (Depending on the franchise you follow and which story verse of mine he's currently in)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tamara Alto the Coyfox

Tails the Fox/Kitsune (He is a Kitsune in my story verses at least in most of them he is)

Juice the Clone/Hedgehog (Call him Juice the Clone if you want to annoy him)

Tammy the Hybridian aka Tamara the Hybridian (She's me but of course now you'll be able to torture her just as much as the main cast once again she'll be call Tammy to alleviate any confusion between her and Tamara Alto)

Knuckles the Echidna

Silver the Hedgehog

Charlotte the Hedgehog (Anthea Triton's OC)

Duskzilla (Duskzilla's OC)

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

_**This list is liable to change as new cast members are added and removed so watch out for any updates the new rules are right bellow:**_

_**#1 All questions must be submitted via PM or Anonymous review (questions submitted by review will be deleted after being used)**_

_**#2 Only one character is allowed to be invincible at any given time and that invincibility maxes out at three chapters.**_

_**#3 OCs will only get in if they are useful to the plot.**_

_**#4 No Yoai or Yuri both Tamara's are slightly homophobic plus the characters will exact revenge.**_

_**#5 Each question must be written like this E.g;**_

_A short fluffy bunny entered the room and stared around at all the characters._

_After a moment she spoke "Um hello there I have a couple of questions I need to ask first Sonic what is your real name?"_

"_Tails you do know that Sonic knew how to rescue Cosmo right?"_

"_Knuckles where is the Master Emerald? I heard Rouge stole it" _

_The bunny nodded at each person's answer then calmly walked out._

_**#6 Make sure that the questions are something challenging and interesting. Nothing over T though I'm not old enough to read let alone write that stuff.**_

_**#7 I only own my OCs and you're not to write the characters reactions to your character I'll fill that in when I can. Well you are allowed to say you tripped the characters or stuff like that if you want.**_

_**#8 Also you're allowed to drag in and drop off characters for the show.**_


	2. We're Back

_**Well now since the site discovered my little tirade with 'Ask the Cast' I'm going to try another one this time WITH A PLOT!**_

_**I don't own anything but my OCs I don't even own the idea that belongs to whoever wrote the first ToD on **_

* * *

A peach coyfox with sky blue eyes and a cream fox's tail was lounging upside down on a couch. Her blue sneakers rested adjacently on the floor beside her and she was wearing nothing but a yellow T-Shirt and tiny red shorts. Her blonde hair was sitting messily atop her head.

"Well that was a bust" she stated as a normalish human girl came in. The girl glared at the coyfox hazel eyes blazing with anger. The humanish girl was as mentioned a human except for the fact that she had pointy yellow ears with black tips and a lightning bolt shaped tail. She also had pale green hair and a scar that went from her left ear to her left eye.

"Well Tamara at least you're out of hospital now" the girl stated waving her arms around in the air. The coyfox simply sighed bored. "And besides this time I've got a way that it will work" the girl continued seemingly not noticing the coyfox's worried expression.

"I'm sorry Tammy but I just realized that there is some place I'm meant to be" Tamara quickly said jumping up and running at supersonic speeds past the excited Hybridian.

"Hey come back here!" she shouted waving a fist after the coyfox who didn't respond "Loser" Tammy muttered sticking her tongue out.

* * *

A couple of minutes later we find several other characters sitting within a studio with Tammy and a red echidna grinning manically at them.

"And how are yous to be supoising zhat we'll agree to be doing zhis?" A brown coyote with blue eyes and blonde hair asked looking grumpily over at them. He is wearing a blue military uniform with red ridging and gold shoulder cuffs. He also has on red boots and a sword is sheathed by his side.

"Yeah how are you going to make us do this I mean last time you got us 'cause we didn't know but this time you're busted" A blue hedgehog with peach arms and a peach belly called out he also had emerald green eyes. He was in nothing but red and white runners with gold buckles, white gloves and a guitar shaped medallion.

The echidna grinned causing the coyote to gulp while another blue hedgehog skidded in. "I'll punch your lights out if you try to escape!" the echidna threatened flashing his fists which were covered by white gloves with irregular spikes on the knuckles.

"Hey Knuck-Knuck what's happening?" the other blue hedgehog asked he unlike the other blue hedgehog had crimson red eyes along with brownie-blue quills and was wearing white gloves and green and white shoes with red buckles he also had a camera around his neck on a cord.

"Juice the Clone I already told you the names Knuckles not Knuck-Knuck" the echidna shouted aiming a punch right at the hedgehogs face.

"Can we just get the show on the road already I mean we're wasting time for crying out loud" Tammy shouted jumping between the two which earned her a punch in the side from Knuckles.

"Zhat would have to hurt" the coyote stated.

"Gee Antoine you think so?" Juice asked sarcastically.

"Oui" answered Antoine completely missing the sarcasm. This caused the hedgehog beside him to crack up completely while Tamara the coyfox smirked discretely on the other side of the room. "Sonique what es being so funny?" Antoine asked genuinely confused.

Sonic continued to laugh just as a twin-tailed golden-orange fox walked into the room whistling happily. He was in nothing but red and white sneakers and white gloves. He had sky blue eyes and a white muzzle, his tail tips were also white and he had bangs falling across his face. He suddenly stopped whistling seeing where he was "Oh No" he stated and tried to back out only to be blocked by a grinning Tammy.

Choosing just the wrong moment to show up was a silver hedgehog. In nothing but black boots and white gloves with a flower pot for hair and strange energy symbols all over his body teleported in within a flash of bright white light.

"Welcome Silver and Tails" Tammy grinned causing the hedgehog to groan "To the new and improved Ask The Cats!" she declared. Tamara and Antoine both facepalmed in the background, Tails gave an odd look while Silver, Juice and Sonic all started laughing. Knuckles also looked quite amused. "What?" Tammy asked looking around at everybody confused.

"Ask Zhe Cast" Antoine finally corrected her. Tammy groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm an idiot now" She muttered.

* * *

_**Well now that the introduction chapter is over setting you up with the basics and the start now you can get to firing away those questions.**_

_**I hope that I can make this last plus it is pretty cool right and this time the characters are wising up. Well except Knuckles but that's because he was a baby for pretty much the entirety of the original Ask the Cast.**_

_**Now this time it is going to be titled something different I'll be calling it Catch The Cast for reasons you'll soon see.**_

_**After this chapter anything that is written **_Normally _**is what is caught on camera while anything that is written **__Italically __**is caught off camera anything that is **_Underlined _**is in the past which means is either a flashback or curtsy of silver we've been transported to the past and anything that is just plain **_**Bold **_**is what the readers have asked. I hope you'll enjoy this new installment and I'm sorry fans of the original.**_


	3. Welcome to a Nightmare

_**Welcome back I'm not sure how well this is being received so far so good and I'm glad for that. Now the action can really start to begin with the characters getting the swing of things and attempting to escape this mad studio.**_

_**Might be some references to the Total Drama series as the Cast is about to get serverd.**_

_**I only own the plot, my OCs and also Catch the Cast!**_

* * *

"_So are you guys ready to rumble?" Tammy asked happily._

_Everyone except Knuckles turned to her and shouted unanimously "NO!"_

"_DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT?" Knuckles shouted at them all. Antoine and Tamara quickly shook their heads. Silver and Tails both jumped up and ran right into each other. Sonic and Juice though gave identical cocky grins at the already mad echidna._

"_You couldn't hit us if we were standing still" They stated in synch. Tamara shot them a look filled with pity then spoke._

"_I hope you enjoy hospital food" Both hedgehogs looked at her confused then they noticed the look on Knuckles face. He looked redder than usual (and that's saying something) he also had both fists at the ready._

"_Hey Guys" Tammy shouted running in only to nearly get run over by two hypo hedgehogs. "We got dares and stuff" she weakly finished._

* * *

_A couple of minutes later she was dangling a watch in front of Sonic's face and waving it like a pendulum in a clock. "You will write a letter to Charlotte saying you found all the Chaos Emeralds and have a gift for her. You will write a letter"_

"_I'll write a letter" Sonic stated in a trance and he picked up a pencil "How do you spell the word 'dear'?" he asked._

_Tamara, Silver, Antoine and Tammy all stared at him stupidly while Juice shrugged. Tails spelt the word out for him, then the next and the next one after that._

"_Sonique seems to be hopeless at spelling" Antoine observed. Tamara nodded while Knuckles snored. "Looks like Knuckles has fallen asleep" Antoine pointed out._

"_Let's just get the show on the road" Tammy shouted jumping up and pulling a camera out of nowhere. "And WE'RE LIVE!" she shouted._

"_You are needing to turn et one first" Antoine stated._

"_I'm an idiot" Tamara groaned attempting to do it again._

* * *

"And WE'RE LIVE!" she cried out jumping in front of the camera wearing a silly black top with black pants and snazzy black shoes. Her hair had also being tied up into a pony tail. Knuckles was now in a frilly pink dress and looked quite pissed off.

Sonic suddenly walked in his eyes looked blank like he was hypnotized or something "I wrote the letter now what?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Knuckles would you do the honor of mailing it?" Tammy asked the dress wearing echidna sweetly.

"Only if I can take off this stupid dress" Knuckles growled. Antoine snickered in the background. "Do you want to have to run the obstacle course?" Knuckles shouted at him waving a fist. Antoine quickly shook his head and tried to run out.

"Sonic would you?" Tammy asked grinning. The blue hedgehog nodded, still in a trance and ran off after the coyote. Tamara walked in right about then wearing what looked to be a bell boy's outfit.

"You aren't serious about this are you?" she asked Tammy who only grinned then handed Tamara the note. "You owe me big time" Tamara growled running off to deliver the letter.

* * *

Soon Tammy had Antoine wearing a blue tuxedo along with a red cap and Juice was in a black tuxedo with blue shoes and red gloves. Tamara then arrived holding a letter. She blinked in confusion at Antoine and Juice but quickly recovered handing the letter to Tammy.

"Oh Tails and Silver you've got some questions to answer" Tammy chanted.

Tails came in wearing a short green dress with red sneakers and glaring at Tammy. Silver on the other hand was wearing a purple top and black pants with silver boots and his gloves were now black with blue circles marking them.

"Well Anthea Triton wants to know **how do you view friendship with each other?**" Tammy asked them cheekily.

"Well I see Silver as an annoying time travelling hedgehog that needs to learn how to listen to others. But I also see him as a loyal friend who I can trust even if he is a bit naïve" Tails stated waving his tails from side to side.

"I see Tails as a boy genius and a friendly person" Silver stated with a smile.

"I am zhinking zhis es boring" Antoine muttered Tamara nodded her head then leaned backwards against the door.

**Suddenly a brown hedgehog teleports in and looks over the group.**

"Whoa" Tamara and Tammy shout in surprise.

**He sticks his finger in his ear and spoke "Well never tried one of these before but it's worth a shot none the less."**

"Where'd he be apesing from?" Antoine wondered. Knuckles glared at the coyote then growled out

"Appearing from? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW" Antoine covered his ears and Tamara yelped smacking into the door she'd been leaning against while Tammy sighed.

"Continue please" Tammy stated.

**"Sonic is it true your fur was brown at first before a sonicboom turned it blue?"**

"You're asking the wrong Sonic that was fleetway Sonic who had brown fur. I've never had brown fur in my life" Sonic stated failing to notice Juice creeping up behind him, until suddenly he was splashed with paint and his fur turned brown. "Well now I have"

**"Tails when did you first learn to fly?"**

"Sometime before I met Sonic. I think I was about two when I met Sonic officially" Tails stated grinning. Tamara and Antoine discretely inched away from the kitsune.

**"Silver is is true Amy and Shadow are your parents?"**

"IT'S NO USE asking me that because I only know for sure that Shadow's my father" Silver shouted out.

"Shadow's your father then whose your Mum Rouge, Amy who?" Tammy asked.

"IT'S NO USE asking me that because I won't answer" Silver stated smugly. Antoine, Tamara, Tammy and Knuckles all glared at him.

**He closes his eyes and hears their answers before opening them and smiling "Well I got my answer thanks for taking the time to answer them." He then chuckles and teleports away.**

"Well that was interesting!" Tammy stated. "Well that's it for today I guess" she sighed just as the brown hedgehog re-teleported back in.

"BTW am I allowed to join? I'm Duskzilla"the hedgehog stated. He had blue streaks on his quills, orange eyes. A cobalt shirt with blue-eyes on it and cobalt pants, black and white nikes. He had brown dragon wings and a godzilla tail. "I can help you catch the characters that try to fly away" he stated.

Then as if to prove his point he flew up and closed the skylight as Tails attempted to escape.

"You're hired" Tammy stated happily. Antoine groaned.

"Can I take off this stupid dress yet?" Knuckles asked.

"No" Tammy stated, only to be wacked across the head by a chao with a red bow tied neatly around its neck.

"Cheese please don't run away again" a young cream coloured rabbit called running into the room. She was in a small orange dress with dark chocolate brown eyes and blue ribbons on her ears. She was wearing orange sneakers. "Oh sorry Miss Hybridian we were just playing" the young rabbit apologized to the unconscious girl.

"I think you'd best run Cream before she wakes up" Tamara warned while Tails and Silver attempted to make their own escape only to be halted by Duskzilla and Knuckles.

"I'm here so what I miss?" An aqua blue hedgehog asked running in. She had her quills in a style where they were hanging down slightly. She wore a lighter blue tank top and lighter blue pants that were frayed at the end. She also had a coral pink bag hanging off her shoulder. "Uh Oh" she muttered taking in the scene at a glance.

Antoine waved sheepishly at her and Tamara groaned face palming. Then Juice turned off the camera.

* * *

"_She did it again?" the hedgehog shouted causing Tammy to sit bolt upright and look around startled. "Oh by the way for those who don't know I'm Charlotte" she stated._

"_Glad you could make it" Tammy stated happily then she turned to the camera (which she didn't know was off) "Tune in for the next episode of Ask the Cats folks" she stated waving at it._

"_Zhe Cast" Antoine corrected her again._

"_Oh right Ask the Cast folks" Tammy stated again "This is Tammy the Hybridian signing off" then she fainted._

"_Is she always like this?" Charlotte asked_

"_You get used to it" Tamara stated nonchalantly "Now who wants PIZZA?"_

"_WE DO!" everyone cried out and raced to the phone._

* * *

_**Duskzilla belongs to Duskzilla and Charlotte belongs to Anthea Triton now we've got a few new friends to play with.**_

_**I hope you like my OCs antics because this is for fun.**_

_**PS. Sonic is brown for the next two chapters.**_


End file.
